The invention relates to a system and method for controlling a bar processing mill. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for determining an optimized hot cut length so as to minimize the number of cold saw cuts when processing bars.
In typical bar processing mills, a customer will order bars of a predetermined cold length (i.e., the finished length of the bar). A typical bar processing mill has a crop and divide shear for cutting a bar when it is hot coming from bar mill stands, and a cold saw to make the final cut to length after the bars have cooled on a cooling bed.
In a specialty bar mill such as a Special Quality Steel (SBQ) Mill where many of the customer""s orders are for relatively small batches of bars. It is usually not economical to run the mill for a single small order, thus, multiple small orders must be processed together. It is imperative that the customer get the steel type ordered, however, in order to reduce post processing steps, it is advantageous to keep the orders separate during the process. In existing systems, keeping the orders separate has the effect of increasing the number of cold saw cuts, which, in turn, increases processing time. Existing systems for large batch processing typically optimize hot cut lengths to fill a cooling bed. This processing technique may cause a sizable difference between the longest bar and shortest bar on the cooling bed. On small orders this difference can cause handling problems at the cold saw which lead to delays in mill operation.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a technique for processing bars which overcomes the above-described inadequacies and shortcomings. More particularly, it is desirable to provide a technique for optimizing the number of cold saw cuts to enable bar processing in an efficient and cost effective manner.
According to the present invention, a technique for controlling a bar processing mill, having an exit and a cooling bed, to produce bars of a predetermined cold length, is provided. In one embodiment, the technique is realized by identifying a first bar in a processing order, and calculating a long hot cut length based, at least in part, upon a predetermined cold length. Next, the technique is realized by adjusting the long hot cut length, based on a total length of bar at the exit. Preferably, adjusting the long hot cut length is carried out if the long hot cut length is greater than a minimum cooling bed length, and if a number of layers of bars to be processed on the cooling bed is less than a predetermined number.
In accordance with other aspects of the present invention, a system is provided for controlling a bar processing mill, having an exit and a cooling bed, to produce bars of a predetermined cold length. In one embodiment the system may comprise a first bar identifier for identifying a first bar in a processing order. The system may further comprise a hot cut length calculator for calculating a long hot cut length and short cut length based, at least in part upon a predetermined cold length, such that the long and short cut length are different by the length of one cold cut, and a total billet will be cut into these two parts. In addition, the system may comprise a long hot cut length adjuster for adjusting the long hot cut length, based on a minimum cooling bed length, if the long cold shear length is greater than a minimum cooling bed length, and if a number of layers of bars to be processed on the cooling bed is less than a predetermined number.
The present invention will now be described in more detail with reference to exemplary embodiments thereof as shown in the appended drawings. While the present invention is described below with reference to preferred embodiments, it should be understood that the present invention is not limited thereto. Those of ordinary skill in the art having access to the teachings herein will recognize additional implementations, modifications, and embodiments, as well as other fields of use, which are within the scope of the present invention as disclosed and claimed herein, and with respect to which the present invention could be of significant utility.